Lucky in love
by Cheryl-Cole-Untouchable
Summary: four of the toughest WWE diva's fall head over heels for the weakest WWE diva. Read and Review please! : FEMSLASH
1. Mickie's POV

Summary- About four of the toughest WWE divas fall head over heels for the weakest WWE diva. Duna why I did it just got bored. Trish never retired and Candice is the women's champion.

**Lucky in love**

Chapter one

Mickie's P.O.V

I sat in the women's locker room getting ready for my tag team match. We are going against Melina and Victoria. I can't wait because not only will I get to kick Melina's ass but I'm teaming up with the most beautiful diva in the WWE. I'm lacing up my boots when she walks in. She's so beautiful. 'Hey' she says to me 'we're up in about 15 minutes' she tells me and I nod. I can't stop staring at her. She goes over to her locker and puts some stuff in it. She close's and locks it and walks towards the door 'Maria' I say and she turns around 'yeah?' she says 'good luck' I say and she replies 'yeah you to'. She turns and leaves the locker room. Yep she's defiantly thee most beautiful diva in the WWE.

We waited by the curtain and Melina and Victoria went out first. Then my music hit and I made my way to the ring like usual. I didn't get in the ring because I knew they would probably jump me whether the ref was there or not. Maria's music hit and she came down to the ring in her usual way. I couldn't keep my eyes of off her. She came down and we both jumped in the ring. The bell rang and I was up first against Melina. We had a massive rival going on but for some reason she had brought Maria into it. At first she tried to get Maria to join her and Victoria and turn against me but she refused her offer and Melina wasn't happy. I go to attack Melina but she stops me and then points to Maria 'you want her' I say and she nods. I shrug and tag Maria in. They go at it for a while fighting to take control but in the end Melina wins and kicks Maria down. I'm screaming at Maria to get up. I hate it when she's in pain, she tries to tag me but Melina pulls her away. She tags Victoria in and she is kicking Maria. She pins her 1… 2… break. Maria kicked Victoria in the gut and went to tag me but Victoria kicks me of off the apron. Victoria picks her up and does the widows peak and gets the 1… 2… 3. The bell rings and Victoria and Melina's hands were raised in victory 'here are your winners: Victoria and Melina' Lillian says in the microphone.

Me and Maria are backstage now and we are cleaning our self's up. I can't control my self anymore. I walk over to her and she looks at me. Our lips are mere inches apart. She goes to ask me a question but I don't give her enough time because I close the gap between us and kiss her really softly. After a couple of seconds she starts to kiss back. 'Stay with me tonight' I say and she nods. We grab our stuff and go back to the hotel.

Chapter one finished please Review.


	2. Melina's POV

Chapter two

Melina's P.O.V

I've just come backstage from my match with Victoria against Mickie and Maria. I only ever chose Maria because I think she is cute, spunky and fit. I go to open the locker room door when I hear Mickie. I open the door a little just in time to see Mickie Kiss Maria. I feel so jealous. I hear Mickie say to her 'stay with me tonight' and Maria nods. They grab there stuff and head to the door. I run around the corner so they don't see me. When there gone I go into the locker room and grab my stuff and head out.

Next Monday night on Raw

I go into the locker room Monday night to get ready for my match against Mickie and she is there. I look around and she's on her own. Mickie's not with her. I know for one thing that she will be going to be at ringside with Mickie tonight. Victoria is going to be at ringside with me tonight which is good. She looks at me and smiles. She looks so fit in that outfit. I don't think my mind will be on Mickie tonight. I go over to talk to her but Mickie walks in. 'You sure you want to be at ringside with me Maria because I don't want you to get hurt' Mickie says to her. I don't think she notices me. Maria nods and then they walk out together.

I wait by the curtain with Victoria by my side. My music hits and I go out. Then when I'm in the ring Mickie's music hits and she comes out with Maria. They run down to the ring. I watch Maria the whole time. The bell goes and I attack Mickie but I miss and she knocks me down. She goes to hit me but I block her and throw her down. I look over towards Maria and I get of guard when Mickie kicks me in the face. I fall to the floor and I get up and turn around only to be met by the Mick Kick. Mickie pins me 1… 2… 3 and wins the match. I jump out of the ring and run backstage with Victoria not far behind. I go to the women's locker room and sit on the bench when Maria walks in. I look behind her to see if Mickie's with her but she's not. I walk up to Maria and pin her against her locker. She freaks but I don't give her enough time to say anything when I connect our lips in a very passionate kiss.

Chapter 2 completed Review Pretty please with sugar on top :)


	3. Victoria's POV

Chapter three

Victoria's P.O.V

Me and Melina never want the same things but this time is different. The only time we ever wanted that was the same thing was the women's championship. But this isn't really a thing its more of a person. I'm in the locker room when she walks in. She's going to be interviewing tonight on my match I'm having against Candice tonight for the women's championship. She walks over to her locker and takes something out. I look her up and down. God she's sexy. She goes over to the door but stops and turns around 'I'll see you out there, Victoria' she says and I reply 'yeah sure, Maria'. She turns around and leaves. I can't wait for the interview.

I'm standing next to Maria and she's asking me questions about my match coming up soon. 'So how determined are you to get that championship of off Candice?' she asks and I reply 'I'm very determined because I know I will come out of there as the new women's champion' she giggles and says 'is there anything you want to say to Candice?' I look at the camera 'only that she better be careful because I'm going to be the one walking out as the winner' and then I walk of.

I just come back my match against Candice and I lost. I'm angry. How can that weak bitch beat me. I'm sitting in the women's locker room when Maria walks in and sees me. She sits next to me and I look at her. 'I just heard about your loss' she says putting her hand on my shoulder. I lean over to her and connect our lips. I think she's shocked. I put my hand on the back of her head and pull her closer. I pull back and then get up and walk out leaving her sitting there shocked.

End of chapter 3 review pretty please with sugar AND cherry's on top 


	4. Trish's POV

Chapter four

Trish's P.O.V

I walk into the Locker room after my match against Mickie. I just won the match. The door opens and she walks in. She is so beautiful. She walks over to me 'hey Trish' she says 'hey Maria' I reply back 'err can I ask a favour' she asks 'yeah sure' 'can you do kiss cam with me?' 'Sure' I say. I cant believe she just asked me to do kiss cam with. God I can't wait. I'm going to be doing kiss cam with the best and most beautiful diva in the WWE in my hometown,

I'm in the ring with Maria and she's talking 'what's up all you guys and girls in Ontario, Canada' she said into the microphone. 'I'm down here to do this weeks kiss cam and I have a very special guest with me tonight. It's the very beautiful, Trish Stratus' she introducing me. She just called very beautiful. She started the kiss cam of telling people to kiss when they came up on the screen and them me and Maria came on the screen and we kissed. A very soft and slow kiss but none the less a kiss. I know she did it because its in the contract but I did it because I wanted to. We broke apart and she went red. 'Thank you Trish' she said and I smile.

We are backstage now and me and Maria are in the women's locker room and she is putting her stuff from her locker into her bag and her ring attire into her bag before closing and locking her locker. I've already done my bag and I was waiting for because she was giving me a lift back to the hotel. Our hotel rooms are next to each. She shares hers with Mickie and I share mine with Ashley. We go out to the parking lot and get into her car. She drives us to the hotel and parks in the car park. We go into the hotel and up to our floor. Her room is before mine 'goodbye Trish see ya tomorrow' she's says and turns around to go open her door. Without thinking I turn her around and kiss her really passionately. I break away and she looks at me. She can't believe what just happened. Neither can I.

Chapter four finished. One more chapter. Review pretty, pretty, PPPPPPPrrrrrrrreeeeeeeettttttttttttttttyyyyyyyyyyyy Please WITH SUGAR AND CHERRYS ON TOP:) lmao


	5. Maria's POV

Chapter 5

Maria's P.O.V

I sat in the locker room thinking about the past four weeks. Four of the strongest divas all surprised me. I got four kisses in four weeks. Well five if you count the one I had with Trish on kiss cam. The first week Mickie kissed me after our match. Second week Melina kissed me after her match. Third week Victoria kissed me after her match. Fourth week Trish kissed me at the hotel. I don't know what its all about but it sure is confusing me. I like them all but not in that way because I'm not gay. I like John Cena. Don't I? God I'm so confused.

I like John Cena. I Like John Cena. I Like John Cena. God it isn't working. I just keep thinking about them. Mickie walks into the locker room and I pick up the WWE magazine and pretended to read it 'Hey Maria' she says walking over and sitting next to me. 'Hey yourself' I say back and I look up and smile at her. She takes the magazine of off me and puts it on the floor. She leans over and kisses me. I'm shocked but I don't want to pull away. She pushes me down on the bench and I hesitate. What am I doing? I'm about to make out with a woman on a bench. This isn't me. I think she notices because she pulls away 'Maria I'm sorry' I sit up and look at her. 'It's ok' I say. She gets up and walks out.

5 minutes later Melina walks in and before I get the chance to say anything she pushes me against the bench and kisses me. She gets up and walks back. Ok that was weird. 2 seconds after Victoria walks in. God can't they leave me alone for five minutes. She walks over to me and sits down next to me. 'Hey' she says. I don't say anything I just smile at her. She leans over and kisses me just like she did before. The only difference was this time she used her tongue. When she was done she got up and walked out.

Half an hour later I was getting my stuff ready when Trish walked in and asked me to give her a lift again. I say yes and we go to the hotel. She told me Ashley wasn't with her this time and asked me in her room for a drink and I accepted. I sit on her bed while she makes us a cup of coffee. She comes over to me and hands me my coffee. I take a sip but I burn my mouth. 'Ow' I say, she takes the coffee of off me and says 'yeah its hot. Here let me make it better' she leans over to me and kisses me softly. She pushes me down on the bed just like Mickie did to me in the locker room but I didn't hesitate this time and Trish didn't pull away. Its funny but I went all the way with Trish. And whether Mickie, Melina or Victoria liked it or not but I became Trish's girlfriend and we loved each other each and everyday.

The end

Review pwease. Thank you for reading.


End file.
